User talk:JeanLucPicard1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please keep in mind that any information you add should be from a "canon" source (that is, one of the episodes or movies). If you are adding information to starship sidebars, it might help if you actually cited your reference on the talk page of the article you are editing. Thanks, Cid Highwind 22:41, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Re:Enable User ID Your IP will be unblocked following the 2 hour block period, which should be up by now. But consider this your last warning: any further disruption or personal attacks against myself or any other member of the community will result in an infinite ban of this user name and your IP. Personal attacks will not be tolerated. We have tried to reason with you, and I have tried to be patient (hence why you were only blocked for 2 hours), but you seem determined to disrupt the community and to make this personal. You have already been proven wrong – three times by my count – yet instead of calmly explaining your views, you get all hyped up and insult other users. Well, it ends now, unless you no longer wish to contribute to this site. So let's just agree to disagree and go our own ways, okay? And, yes, do have a wonderful day... or evening... or whatever. --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Replies Reply to comment on my talk page: Yes, that would be a great way to do things, especially if you're not sure about what is accepted as canon or have arrived at different conclusions than others. Reply to comment on OuroborosCobra's talk page: Hopeless? An inbred redneck? Aww, that hurts! Ok, not really. :P I've been called far worse, actually... heck, my gf called me worse names than that (albeit playfully – I think... I hope...). But it's a good thing you posted this before I warned you about personal attacks. ;) Anyways, enjoy your time on Memory Alpha. And with that, I wish you good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:44, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Re:Shran Yes, I have a girlfriend, and no, she's not an Andorian. As for the question regarding how Trek influenced me, I can't really sum that up without going into a long-winded essay, which would go against our talk page policy (see note below). I think my bio on my user page pretty much covers it all. Now, having said that, you should know that talk pages shouldn't be used for personal, off-topic discussions or chatting – this includes user talk pages. While using a talk page as such isn't a major infraction or anything (espacially since even a few others do it from time to time), it is still against policy. For more information, see . Again, I'm not warning you or anything, just letting you know for future reference. --From Andoria with Love 16:41, 13 September 2006 (UTC)